Zed
'Description' This tower is the Zombie Extinction Defense. Commonly known as the Zed - the Zed is a spawner tower that can be unlocked for 5,400 credits. The Zed deals 3 damage per shot with its rotary cannon at level 1. The Zed spawns mechs that shoots in a similar fashion to the Commando and behaves in a similar way to the spawned units of the Patrol, going forward on the track. When hovering your mouse over the Zed, it will say "M2, etc. Health", which may stand for Mech level. There is also an operator inside the mech, who controls it with buttons and 2 levers. It also wears a visor, though it does NOT detect hidden. There is a limit of 4 Zed spawners per player, similar to how there is a limit of 2 Barracks per player. 'Upgrades' Spiked Tracks ($3,600) * Increases Zed health from 500 to 900. * Track texture is changed to now replaced with Diamond Plate Arm Cannon ($4,400) * Adds a cannon on the side that deals 3 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-2 seconds. Mecha ($14,200) * Adds dual wield chainguns for the Zed, doubling the fire rate. * Increased health to 2500 (+1,600). * Rotatory cannons do 15 damage per hit. * Becomes M2. Void Walker ($52,000) * Increased health to 6600 (+4100). * Gives the Zed a futuristic look. * Increased arm cannon splash damage to 40 damage. * Heavily Increased Fire-rate * The four-barreled rotatory cannon has been replaced by an eight-barreled laser rotatory cannon. * Becomes M10. 'Trivia' *This tower is the most expensive tower in the game, costing more than double the Phaser's cost credits-wise and almost double in-game. It costs 5,400 credits. *The Zed spawns every 45 seconds at max level and spawns every minute at Level 1 to 4. *The appearance of the Zed looks to be like a turret on a tank-like wheel system. *The Zed is a tower similar to Patrol the tower will be the Zed House itself, not the Zed itself, but that will spawn the Zed that walks along the road. *The spawn rate is able to be boosted using Commander. *The Zed's guns and cannons cannot be affected by Aviator's level 3 upgrade, Spy Plane to make the Zed target Hidden. *At level 5 it can run over 2 Boss3s and have 1400 hitpoints left afterward. *The Zed has the highest placement cost, credit cost, and upgrade costs (2-5) of any other tower. *On 3/23/18, when the Zed was nerfed, its Level 4 hitpoints were decreased from 3600 to 2800 and Level 5 was decreased from 9600 to 8600. *The Zed was built by Beefchoplets. *On 4/8/18, Zed's level 5 hitpoints were decreased from 8600 to 7800. *On the update of 5/17/18, There is a glitch where when the player attempts to place more than 4 Zeds on the map, the message of 'Only 5 Zeds/player (sorry!)' appears, despite the fact the player can only place 4. Update History * (3/22/18) Added Zed. * (3/23/18) Each player can only place down 5 Zeds per game. M2 had health reduced to 2800 from 3600, M10 had health redued to 8600 from 9600. Zed no longer shoots camouflaged but can only "ram and damage" camouflaged. * (4/8/18) Reduces the Zed limit to 4 per player. Zed's level 5 hitpoints were also decreased from 8600->7800. * (5/17/18) Zed was rebalanced; with M2's hitpoints reduced to 2500 and M10's hitpoints reduced to 6400. It was also confirmed this is the last change going to be made to the Zed. SpikedTracks.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 2. ArmCannon.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 3. MechUpgrade.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 4. Screenshot_263.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Spawning Category:Single Category:Splash Category:Explosive